


Their Song

by Secondprinces



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin - Freeform, Chrom mourning Robin post end-game, I need a hug, M/M, basically just some short and sweet angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secondprinces/pseuds/Secondprinces
Summary: “Do you know the words to it?” Chrom asked.Robin shook his head.  “I wish I did.”--Chrobin, post end-game.  Angst.





	Their Song

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad now.

It was a song that Robin used to hum.

When Chrom asked him about it, he always shrugged, that sheepish grin on his face. 

_“I don’t really remember where it’s from.  I guess my mother must have sung it to me.  Maybe that’s why it stuck with me.”_

And now, it lingered in the scuff of feet on palace floors, the grasses swaying across empty fields, and the rustle of the leaves that fell one by one over the stone marking Robin’s grave.

Sometimes Chrom could hear it like a faint breath against his neck, right in his ear.  Sometimes he could feel Robin’s warmth.  His grip on his hand.  The way his fingertips danced over his bicep.  The laugh that rumbled in his chest in counterpoint to a steady heartbeat.  The brush of his lips across his own.

_“Do you know the words to it?” Chrom asked._

_Robin shook his head.  “I wish I did.”_

They’d made their own words.

The clatter of their blades as they sparred.  The sweat that dripped from their faces after a long march. The comradery of sitting around a crackling fire.  The tears shed in battle.  Talks under moonlight that lasted hours but felt like seconds.  Shared glances and inside jokes.  The mouthed groans under the cover of darkness, their bodies joining.  The ring on Robin’s finger.

“I miss you, Robin,” Chrom whispered to the grave.  He sat there in the cool under the tree, turning the ring over in his hands.  “It’s been a year and I still miss you.  I keep turning, half expecting to find you by my side, as you’ve always been.”

The wind picked up and settled. 

Chrom pocketed the ring, his own still on his finger.  He steadied himself with a hand on the hilt of Falchion, and stood.  “The war is won, thanks to you.  Ylisse knows peace, and we’re establishing an understanding with Plegia. Trade may open up soon.”  He sighs, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand and shaking his head.  “Gods, this would be so much easier with you by my side.  You know how I am with diplomatic talks…”  He manages a weak laugh.  “Right…well, this is goodbye for a while.  I’m going to Plegia with a company in about an hour.  Wish me luck, yeah?”

Closing his eyes, Chrom swallowed back a lump in his throat.  He imagined a gentle touch to his shoulders.  Heard the familiar melody unfold in his head, then walked away with a heart twisting in his chest.

Robin’s spirit lingered a little longer, as Chrom’s shape disappeared down the hill.  He hummed the song, the lost words finding themselves on his tongue. 

_We’ll find each other in another life, perhaps, my dear.  Until then, keep marching forward._


End file.
